


И всё будет у них хорошо

by Furimmer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Панси чуть и приподнимается и с ужасом вглядывается в его лицо. Тихо вздохнув, Тео дрожащими пальцами правой руки развязал тесёмочки на браслете. И повернул руку так, чтобы Панси увидела внутреннюю сторону предплечья. Девушка судорожно вздохнула.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И всё будет у них хорошо

Возвращение в замок после каникул было совсем безрадостным. Причина этого скрывалась под широким чёрным браслетом из тонкой кожи, охватывающим запястье и часть предплечья Теодора. Юноша чувствовал себя преданным и никому ненужным: его отдали, просто подарили тому, кто обязательно разрушит его жизнь. Его предали.

Первое школьное утро казалось ужасно холодным из-за сковывающего страха и одиночества. Теодор накидывает на плечи мантию и потуже затягивает узел галстука, не глядя в зеркало — не хочет видеть своего отражения, кажется, что за последнюю неделю он постарел на десяток лет. Нотт зло ухмыляется этой мысли. До ужаса хочется ударить кулаком по зеркалу, чтобы хоть что-то почувствовать кроме страха, пролить свою кровь, чистую кровь. Стоит ли ради неё сражаться? Где-то в глубине закипает ненависть. И собственное одиночество на фоне других школьников, которые ещё могут смеяться и радоваться жизни, чувствуется гораздо острее. Ничего, главное дождаться вечера, а там уже можно будет найти в подземельях закуток, в который никто не сунется, и напиться. От этой мысли становится немного легче.

****

Огневиски обжигает горло, но не оставляет ни капли тепла внутри. Только мерзкий привкус на языке и злобу на весь мир. И Тео снова большим глотком отпивает из бутылки. Огонь расплывается по глотке и пищеводу, отчего Теодор заходится кашлем. Кажется, метка не на предплечье, а в лёгких, и не даёт дышать. Нотт срывает галстук с шей и бросает на пол — дышать легче не становится. Он закатывает рукава рубашки, снова делает большой глоток отвратительного пойла, и обессиленный сползает на пол. Отчаянно хочется закрыть лицо руками и разрыдаться.

— Вот ты где, — из темноты появляется хрупкая девичья фигурка.

— Пэнс, извини, но я не хочу сейчас с тобой говорить,— Нотт отнимает руки от лица и разглядывает девушку.

— Что с тобой случилось? Я волнуюсь, — Паркинсон усаживается на пол рядом с ним и тянется к бутылке.

— Всё хорошо, — Теодор слабо улыбается. — Всё хорошо.

Девушка делает глоток из бутылки и морщится, вызывая у Нотта приступ смеха.

— Не правда, ты со вчерашнего дня всех избегаешь, — Панси пододвигается ближе и позволяет себя обнять. — Что это? Зачем тебе этот браслет?

— Ты знаешь.

Панси чуть и приподнимается и с ужасом вглядывается в его лицо. Тихо вздохнув, Тео дрожащими пальцами правой руки развязал тесёмочки на браслете. И повернул руку так, чтобы Панси увидела внутреннюю сторону предплечья. Девушка судорожно вздохнула. 

— Прости, — в голосе зазвучали слёзы. — Это больно?

— Очень. Как будто по венам льётся раскалённый металл, а тело разрывают на миллиарды кусочков. 

— Что же с нами всеми будет? — Панси дрожит, но не от холода, от страха. 

— Тсс, Пэнс, — Тео крепче прижимает девушку к себе. — Ты только не плачь, ладно? Всё у нас будет хорошо. Я тебе обещаю, ты мне веришь? Веришь, Панси?  
Девушка кивает и пытается улыбнуться сквозь слёзы. Теодор прижимает к себе Панси и обещает себе, что он сделает что угодно, чтобы эта девушка никогда не узнала боли и страха из-за метки.

И всё у них будет хорошо.


End file.
